1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus which performs recording by ejecting ink on a recording medium (medium) from nozzles has been disclosed. As such a recording apparatus, for example, a recording apparatus which can perform recording on cloth has been disclosed, as disclosed in JP-A-2014-703.
In a recording apparatus in recent years, recording of various forms is executed with respect to a recording medium of various types. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,339, there is a case in which recording is performed so that ink sufficiently permeates into a face on a side opposite to a recording face, not only the recording face onto which ink is ejected with respect to cloth as a recording medium. In such a case, in addition to the ink for image forming, permeation ink for causing the ink for image forming to sufficiently permeate into the face on the side opposite to the recording face is ejected onto the recording medium so that at least a part of permeation ink overlaps the ink for image forming. However, when executing recording on thick cloth, for example, using permeation ink, a coloring material of the ink for image forming is dispersed in the entire thickness direction of cloth, and there has been a case in which density of an image becomes low.
In the recording apparatus in the related art which is disclosed in JP-A-2014-703 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,339, there is no configuration sufficiently suppressing low density by assuming such a recording mode. That is, there is not a configuration in which it is possible to sufficiently suppress low density of an image, in a case in which the image is formed by ejecting ink for image forming and permeation ink.
In addition, in recent years, permeation ink has also been used at a portion with a dark color since recording is performed on thick cloth, and accordingly, there has been a problem of low density, also at a portion with high density. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,339, the fact of promoting permeation of ink at a portion with a light color, particularly, by performing recording using ink for image forming and permeation ink at the same time is described; however, there is no description on a measure for low density which occurs along with permeation, and no configuration of solving such a problem.